


you smell like soil and sunlight

by hellcats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, a few female ocs (aka me and my friend self insert huehue), and thus this fic is born, happy belated birthday my main side piece i love you, minor KageHina, minor tsukkiyama, my friend was born a few days before valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcats/pseuds/hellcats
Summary: Sakusa is an ikemen who wants to buy flowers. Rina is a florist busy at work for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	you smell like soil and sunlight

The days leading up to Valentine's Day is always the busiest for their flower shop. 

Well, not like it is a surprise, Rina knew this is what they signed up for when she first applied for this job alongside her friend, Haruka. Plus, it is only once a year, as per what the owner of their flower shop claimed.

But it doesn't take away the fact that this job is super fucking tiring. Customers coming in and out demanding complicated flower bouquets in under 10 minutes, too fragile flower stalks snapping in half when she is rushing to get a design done, customers scrutinizing even the littlest details on their flowers and sometimes, only _sometimes,_ Rina just wants to yell at them and tell them to do it themselves. But of course, she can't do that. 

The worst thing about working in a flower shop, though, is that more often than not, the cute guys coming in their shop are buying flowers for their girlfriends. Meaning no flirting with the customers. 

"This fucking sucks," 

Her friend, Haru, moans into her oversized sweater, hands still working fast on the bouquet of pink lilies their boss asked her to make. There are a tonne of orders for pickup and delivery tomorrow on the actual Valentine's Day itself and they are seriously understaffed, the other co-worker, Yamaguchi only coming in at 5pm after his class is done. They had been here since 10am arranging flowers and de-thorning roses and keeping the store clean and intact, as well as entertaining the customers. It was some time pass 4pm, their boss had left the store for them to finish the preparations for Valentine's Day when the door swung open, the bell chiming, notifying them of a customer walking in. 

Except that it isn't a customer at all, it's Haru's boyfriend, Konoha-senpai from their university who also works in the cafe just across the street. Her friend immediately lit up next to her at the sight of the tall blonde, her lips splitting into a mischievous grin. 

"You really can't stay away that long from me, huh," 

"Oh shut up," the dirty blonde haired man rolls his eyes, his lips pulled into a half-smirk as he hurries next to his girlfriend's side, snaking his arms around her waist to pull her close. "My friend here wanted to get flowers for Valentine's Day," Konoha motioned to a really tall man - seriously, this man is a fucking wall! - behind him, who Rina swore is the most attractive man she had ever laid her eyes on. His black hair is curly and long, falling into his eyes. His nose is quite red though, and he had fair skin with the slightest tan, two moles above his right eye, but he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

"Come on, Sakusa, pick your poison,"

"Let me at least look at the flowers first," the attractive man, Sakusa, retorted. 

"Okay, whatever. Rina-chan, can you help my friend while I steal Haru away for a second?" 

Oh wow. They are leaving Rina alone with this really hot and attractive stranger who may or may not already have a girlfriend and is possibly buying flowers for said girlfriend? _No!_ Was what she thought, but Haru was already pulling her boyfriend away, pulling the tall man by the hand and already disappearing through the back door into the storage room at the back. 

"Please don't do anything gross in the storage room," Rina shouted half-heartedly, knowing that those two have already done worse things than she could ever imagine in much more inappropriate settings. Sakusa grimaces at the notion, sniffling and rubbing at his red nose. "Are they always this gross?" 

The expression painted on Sakusa's face was amusing to Rina, the distaste and horrified look clearly present on his attractive features. Rina laughs, "When they're not all over each other it's not really that bad," 

"And how often is that? Wait, actually, don't tell me I don't want to know," 

Rina laughs again. She doesn't know if this counts as flirting or not, but this is a really pleasant feeling and she is actually talking to a really attractive man - who is slightly intimidating - and so far she hasn't said anything weird or offensive! This counts as a win in her book. 

"So, what do you need help for?"

"My mom's birthday is today and I need flowers for her," 

_Oh._

"It's for your mother?"

He sniffles. "Yeah,"

_So no girlfriend then._

"Is there anything specific you're looking for? Her favorite flowers, or colors maybe?" 

Sakusa's thick eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was almost an adorable look on him, despite the gloomy cast of shadow seemingly appeared on his face. The tall man was racking his brain to think up of anything specific his mother might want or prefer. Rina cracked a smile, ready to show off what little knowledge she actually has about flowers to him. 

"It's fine if you don't know,"

"Yeah, I don't have a fucking clue about these things, and don't flowers have meanings or some shit?" 

"Well, contrary to popular belief, we don't really care about flower and their meanings, unless the person is asking for it specifically themselves. So you're fine, just tell me how much you're willing to spend on a bunch of soil-smelling plants that will wilt in a week," 

Sakusa's lips cracked into a small smile and Rina swore she was about to drop down to her knees and suck the skin off of this man's dick. If she thought he was attractive even without his smile, now it looked like God had bestowed upon her His prettiest, most chiseled, closest version of Japanese Adonis, and holy fuck she is ready to risk her everything for this man. 

She was certain she was staring at him and it is borderline creepy now, when a loud voice broke the moment between the two of them. 

"Uwaah it smells so nice in here!" 

"Don't be so loud, dumbass!" 

"Why do you have to come with me if you're just going to yell at me, Kageyama!" Hinata turned from Kageyama to look around for his friend. "Hi, Rina-chan! Ah, Sakusa-kun! Didn't think I would see you here," 

"Getting some flowers for my mom. And you, Shouyou-kun?" 

Sakusa indiscreetly glances between him and Kageyama and the non-existent space between the two of them. He may not be as interested in gossiping about his college teammate's relationship status as much as the piss-haired guy in his team does, but he also notices the palpable tension between the orange-haired spiker and the setter for their rival team. "I promised Yamaguchi I'm helping around today! And Kageyama just tagged along," Hinata rolls his eyes as if he really is inconvenienced by having the taller boy follow him around.

The doorbell chimes again and this time Yamaguchi walked through the door, a tall blonde guy with glasses following behind him, carrying a few boxes Rina recognized to be extra supplies for the storage room. He snorted when he saw Kageyama and Hinata together, but he didn't bother saying anything, moving towards the back to deposit the boxes in his hand. 

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun, you may want to just leave the boxes by the door, the storage room is... occupied at the moment," 

A look of horror and disgust flashes over the blonde before he schools it to a much more appropriate expression to be shown to people. Tsukishima is familiar with both Rina and Haru, having spent a lot of his time here, so he is also accustomed to Yamaguchi's coworker's shenanigans. "I'll just leave these here then. I'll come pick you up after work, Tadashi," 

"Okay, thanks, Tsukki," 

Yamaguchi took his boyfriend by the wrist and pulls him down so he was at his height, and places a curt kiss on Tsukishima's cheek. Both of them flushed a deep shade of red at the realization that they just did that in front of a group of people, and it was their dumb friends no less. Tsukishima awkwardly hurries out of the store before Hinata, or God forbid, Kageyama, even have the chance to tease him about it. 

"I hate people in love,"

Sakusa's gruff voice brought Rina back to their current moment, and she instantly realizes that they're both still standing right next to each other. 

"What makes you say that?"

"They're disgusting. And dumb," Sakusa motions over to where Hinata is currently bickering with Kageyama over the right way to de-thorn a rose and Yamaguchi is just standing there hoping they won't make a big mess. 

"Maybe you're just saying that because you haven't experience it," 

"Experience what?" 

Rina is not always confident in her flirting skills, nor does she have an impressive amount of relationships to the point she can boast about her flirting skills, but somehow at that moment she felt a surge of confidence pushing her to tease around with this really attractive man right in front of her. 

"I don't know," she said, a cheeky smile adorning her face, her sharp slanted eyes glistening. "Perhaps meeting someone you want to be disgusting with?" She flashed Sakusa a flirty smile, the one Haru always dubs as her most attractive smile and kept full eye-contact with him as he fumbles to find words to reply.

Sakusa had nothing to say, and while Rina appeared calm and collected on the outside, she is actually fist-bumping with herself and mentally patting her back for being able to render this beautiful straight out of a manga ikemen* speechless. 

"Whatever, just- Just show me what kind of flowers you got," 

Sakusa says as he rubs his nose again, irritating it and causing it to be redder than before. Rina decided to stop fucking around and actually get her job done because there are still a tonne of shit to do and her boss won't appreciate it if all of the staffs are messing around instead of preparing for Valentine's Day. 

While they were looking for what kind of flowers Sakusa thought would be nice for his mother, they learned each other's name, although Rina already knew this courtesy of Konoha earlier. The man kept calling her 'Miyazaki-san' and even though her name sounded really nice coming from his voice and rolling out of his pretty lips, she would very much prefer it if he would call her by her given name. They were talking a lot, about Sakusa's mother's interest in flowers but lack of skills of managing them, of how Sakusa and Konoha became friends - it was simple, really, they were volleyball rivals in high school who ended up rooming with each other in college - and their friend's annoying tendencies of being stupidly in love in front of them. 

"I know! I mean I love Haru but, whenever Konoha-senpai comes over she would have this stupid look on her face and you have no idea how many times I have been ditched for, and I quote, 'a good dicking'," Sakusa made a face at that and Rina couldn't help but laugh, and it might just be her imagination, but she is pretty sure there is a smile tugging at the taller man's lips as well. 

"Konoha-san and I live together and even though we have separate rooms, the walls are really fucking thin. Too many times I had to go on midnight runs just because my earplugs can't overcome how loud they are sometimes,"

"They're so gross I really don't understand how they're not sick of each other at this point yet," 

"I don't want to talk about them anymore, please," Rina laughs again. Sakusa has a way with his words that the girl found to be amusing and quite charming - but that's just because she likes his face, of course she would laugh at everything the man says. "What about you?"

"What about me?" 

A bit taken aback by surprise, her steps halted and she turned to face Sakusa, who was still moving, causing him to bump into her side. "Oh, sorry," A light blush started to creep up Rina's neck, a little embarrassed. "Uh no, it's alright. Mm, I mean, what about you, don't you... have anyone?"

"Nope. Been in a few relationships before, but nothing serious, I guess," 

The man nodded, but said nothing afterwards. It looked like he was mulling things over in his head, but Rina didn't knew what it is he is thinking so hard about, nor does she had the courage to ask him, so she continued to talk to him about the flowers.

Sakusa ended up getting a bunch of daisies in pink, yellow and orange in a bouquet, and Rina was wrapping the flowers in pretty wrapping papers for him when he sniffles again for the fourth time. "Are you sick or something? Or is it an allergy?" She asked, handing him a box of tissues they kept by the computer. She pretended to ignore the fingers brushing against hers and the sommer-sault in her stomach when Sakusa took the tissue box. 

"Yeah," 

Sniffle.

"It's nothing serious, my nose just gets itchy and uncomfortable," he said as he wiped his nose with a tissue this time, courtesy of Rina. "Ah, then you shouldn't be here for too long," 

The man nodded, still preoccupied with wiping his runny nose and trying hard not to sneeze in front of the girl. Rina was already done with Sakusa's bouquet, leading the tall man to the cashier when Konoha and Haru re-appear from the storage room. Konoha's dirty blonde hair is definitely mussed up, and while Haru appeared to be much more physically put together, the flush in her cheeks is enough proof of what they were doing just minutes ago. 

Rina and Sakusa shared a glance, and laughed simultaneously. _Ah, this feels good._

Rina thinks. 

_It's like we have an inside joke or something._ Rina was thinking of asking for Sakusa's phone number, hoping that they can at least exchange numbers and start being friends, given that they already have mutual friends and they could bump into each other again some time soon, and probably make him fall in love with her over text! It's too ambitious for a plan but hey, for a guy as pretty as this man standing in front of her, it's worth a shot. 

"Thanks for the help, Miyazaki-san," Sakusa says as he hands his credit card to Rina. "Well, it is my job. Say happy birthday to your mother from me! I hope she likes it," The tall man smiles at him, the first time she saw him genuinely and openly smile, and suddenly all the words she had wanted to say died in her throat. Sakusa glanced at Konoha, who is still messing around with his girlfriend, attempting to tie Haru's hair into a ponytail using a spare ribbon he found lying around, and leaned across the cashier, into Rina's personal space. 

The girl froze when the man got close enough to her that she could smell him, his scent. Rina couldn't quite place a finger on what kind of specific scent Sakusa has, but it surely isn't something like a cologne or anything. In fact, Sakusa smelled clean, like he just got out of the shower, maybe a little bit like hand sanitizer even. Yeah, that's what it is, he kind of smells like sanitizer, the one that you can use when you go see the doctor. There is also a muskier scent, and it's making her head spin a little. Or maybe it's just the distance between them that is making blood rush up to her head. 

Sakusa is dangerously close to him, and even though Rina is quite a tall girl, she still has to look up to be able to look into his eyes properly. And at this distance, she can probably count his eyelashes if she wants to. 

"Miyazaki-san, do you mind if I borrow your phone for a while?" The girl can feel the man's hot breath on her cheek, where he is whispering into her ear, and her knees suddenly buckled, threatening to give out under Sakusa's intense stare. She just nodded dumbly, because she can't trust her mouth to say anything, her throat feeling dry, as she fishes her phone from her pocket and sliding it across the table towards Sakusa. The man picked it up, eyes still fixed on Rina's face, which she is sure is pretty red by now, if the heat she is feeling in her cheeks is any indication. "Can you unlock it for me?"

"Huh? Uh, okay,"

_Wow, so articulate aren't you, Rina?_

After a few seconds, Sakusa returned the phone back to the owner with a smirk that Rina would very much love to kiss it off his face, and turned to yell at his friend. "Konoha, if you are done messing around I would appreciate it if we can go home before it's dark," after retrieving it back from Rina, Sakusa carefully places back his card into his wallet and took his leave, not bothering to wait for Konoha. 

"Haha, yeah, coming. Bye, babe," Konoha gave his girlfriend a peck on her lips before following Sakusa out of the store, but not before Sakusa smiled at Rina, his lips quipped at one side into a lazy smirk, a playful glint in his eyes. He threw her one last smirk before disappearing behind the door. The taller girl was left in a daze, staring at the door the man of her dreams just walked out of a few seconds ago. She unlocked her phone and the screen showed a new contact. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

**+81-XXX-XXX**

"What the fuck,"

**Author's Note:**

> *ikemen = good-looking guy
> 
> I DONT KNOW I WAS HOPING FOR SOMETHING BETTER BUT I COULDNT COME UP WITH THE WORDS SBASIFDHIASNF happy belated bday rina lol hope my subpar writing suffice sksksdsdnfkdnfk


End file.
